Nadia buys a basket of bananas on sale for $\$8$ before tax. The sales tax is $19\%$. What is the total price Nadia pays for the basket of bananas? (Round to the nearest hundredth or cent.)
Explanation: In order to find the total price, first find the amount of sales tax paid by multiplying the sales tax by the original price of the basket of bananas. ${19\%} \times {$8} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $19\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{19}{100}$ which is also equal to $19 \div 100$ $19 \div 100 = 0.19$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. ${0.19} \times {$8} = {$1.52}$ Add the sales tax you just found to the original price to find the final price Nadia paid. ${$1.52} + {$8.00} = $9.52$ Nadia needs to pay $$9.52.$